Dance with a Dragon
by MedicusAestus
Summary: How a scene in volume 15 of the light novel could have gone. (Spoilers ahead) If Restia's seal did not interrupt Leonora, could Kamito have stopped himself from devouring the carnivore?
**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. This story will also be a lemon so beware, however , it will not be very detailed so that it does not go past the mature rating. There may be some mistakes so feel free to point them out. Enough about me, this story is about Leonora and Kamito during the events of volume 15. If you have not read volume 15 of the light novel, you should head back now or this fanfiction will spoil the story for you. However, if you do not mind spoilers, feel free to read on. [Light novel spoiler]This is my take on what would have happened if Restia's seal did not interrupt Leonora.**

* * *

 _(Kamito's thoughts)_

Flashback

 **Author's notes/comments.**

"Normal talking"

* * *

After showing Kamito around Dracunia, Leonora boldly suggests using a Dragondola to travel back to he castle. Interested in this Dragondola Leonora mentioned, Kamito accepted without hesitation. Dragondolas were a form of aerial transportation that were used for touring the beautiful scenery of Dracunia. Unbeknownst to Kamito, Leonora was planning on using their time on the Dragondola to conceive a child from Kamito. Leonora negotiated with the staff and reserved a luxurious royal-sized bedroom to use.

"Did you manage to get one?" Kamito asked Leonora with curiosity.

"Yes, I should have reserved that one." Leonora pointed to the Dragondola that was approaching the platform. The two dragons pulling the Dragondola came to a stop infront of them. Leonora stepped forward and opened the door of the Dragondola.

"Whoa, it looks like a palace." Kamito voiced out his thoughts upon seeing the interior of the Dragondola. There was a large canopy bed in the middle of the room. As it was decorated with exquisite carvings, it was similar to the beds that one would think royals and aristocrats sleep in. The light pink walls had spirit crystals for illumination. However, his biggest surprise was the massive circular mirror that was attached to the ceiling. Although Kamito had no idea what it was used for, he dismissed his thoughts when Leonora replied.

"It is only natural, I am the princess of this country. It would be embarrassing if my first time took place anywhere less luxurious than this." Leonora's voice became weak at the end that even Kamito had trouble hearing her last words.

"This looks really expensive." Kamito commented.

"It is based on the castles of Ordesia after all. Dracunia can't afford to fund much money into making luxurious bedrooms as we are a smaller nation compared to Ordesia. You Ordesians are rich enough to pump money into improving your beds." Leonora replied.

"Anyway, come sit over here so we can get started." Leonora sat on the bed and indicated the space beside her.

"O-oh, right." Kamito said as he closed the door behind him and went over to Leonora.

After a while, Leonora spoke up, "We should be high up now". Kamito stood up and looked out the window.

"Dracunia looks so beautiful from up here", Kamito expressed his thoughts as he overlooked the streeets of Dracunia. As he wandered in his train of thought, he remembered something.

"Speaking of which, I first met you in the sky... Where you were trying to cut off my you-know-what."

"Please forget that..." Leonora looked away as she blushed in embarrassment.

"My objective is the opposite now...", Leonora started to speak softly again. Again, Kamito was unable to pick up her words.

After reminiscing on the past Kamito spent with his teammates prior to the blade dance, "Thank you for spending time with me today Leonora, it was fun" Kamito sincerely thanked Leonora.

"Really? I am glad to hear that coming from you." Leonora smiled.

"Then it is time to begin—"

Leonora pinned Kamito down onto the bed with both her hands.

"L-Leonora!?"

Kamito tried frantically to get up but the arms that were holding him down was too strong.

"J-just what are you trying to do!?"

Kamito could feel Leonora's big bosom touch him through her military uniform and it was making him flustered.

"Fufu, you may be the better swordsman between us, but in terms of strength, I am unbeatable. After all, the Lancaster family where I come from have Dragon Blood."

After being enhanced with Dragon Blood, Kamito had no way of overpowering Leonora. Suddenly, the interior of the Dragondola was lit in pink and the bed started rotating.

"W-what's happening?"

Kamito was unable to figure out why the bed started rotating or why Leonora suddenly pounced on him.

Suddenly, he noticed the fact that their reflection could be seen on the ceiling mirror. Kamito could see Leonora's bottom that was covered in pantyhose. Her skirt had already slid down her legs and exposed the fact that she had nothing underneath.

Kamito turned red and averted his gaze.

"So embarrassing..."

A sweet voice muttered in his ear as he was held down by Leonora.

"What the heck do you want..."

"Kamito, you promised me, whatever I wanted as long as it is in your power. Didn't you? Anything I want—"

"Yes... I did indeed say that."

(Flashback: "Anything you want, as long as it is in my power". Kamito's words resounded in his head. Kamito promised to do one thing for Leonora as thanks for saving him.)

Shyly, Leonora began to strip. Princess maidens who served dragons truly did not wear underwear. Her huge breasts took up most of Kamito's view.

"...!?"

"I wish to bear your baby." Leonora whispered softly into his ear.

After hearing such seductive words, Kamito became hard.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kamito said in a fluster.

"Babies conceived in the air are known as Dragon's Treasure, a very auspicious event."

Her sweet voice bounced around in his ear.

"Or... do you hate doing it with me?"

As Leonora said that, a hint of sadness appeared in her voice and it hurt Kamito.

 _(Is her dragon blood raging again? No wait, her eyes are still black. She is still sane. Wait, doesn't that mean she really wants to do it with me?)_

"Just how did it turn out like this!?"

"I-I don't know either!"

Leonora turned red, however, this time it was due to anger.

"I think it is because... Whenever I think about you. My heart starts to pound against my chest and my cheeks start to burn red. These symptoms only started when I first fought you."

"Leonora..."

Seeing her pained expression, Kamito could not help but try to console her.

"Ever since then, I have been searching for an answer as to why. It even keeps me up at most nights. But now... I figured out the reason behind it."

Kamito gulped as he prepared to hear the reason as to why Leonora would go to such extents.

"This is my instinct, influenced by the Dragon Blood that flows in my veins, wishing to take your powerful seed."

"Wait a second, just how did you reach that conclusion?"

Kamito retorted at the crazy conclusion. Kamito also started to think about how to get away from the situation. However, his blood was flowing in a different direction. Blood meant for his brain was going elsewhere. If Kamito moved rashly, he would definitely get sucked into Leonora's chest. It was a precarious situation that Kamito could not find a way out of.

"Give it up Kamito. The dragons of Dracunia does everything they can do to achieve their goals."

 _(There is no way out. I can't overpower her.)_

Seeing Kamito slump back, Leonora understood that he had given up. However, she now encountered a new problem.

"I have absolutely no idea on what to do now." Leonora sighed as she rested her head onto Kamito's chest.

 _(She has planned for this for so long. If I break my promise, I cannot call myself a man.)_

"Kamito... I can hear your heart pounding rapidly... Did I really excite you that much?"

"Of course you did. I may have said this before but, to be held by such a cute girl like you, I don't think there is anyone out there that won't get excited"

"C-cute? Me?" Leonora buried her head further into Kamito's chest.

"I intend to uphold my part of the promise. After all, it's in a guy's nature to want to see the smile of a girl."

"Huh?" Leonora turned to Kamito in shock. She did not think Kamito would agree to this.

Suddenly, Kamito kissed Leonora on the lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. This small action left Leonora vulnerable and Kamito took advantage of this by reaching for Leonora's exposed nips.

A small moan was heard after the two sperated their mouths.

"Kamito-kun, u-unfair, ahh!" as Kamito started to play around with her bountiful chest.

"Does it feel good?" Kamito asked as he was raging down there.

Kamito continued to kiss her deeply. Kamito started to play with her breasts more vigorously.

"Ah! Mmph!" Leonora moaned as she expelled her essence all over Kamito's pants.

Whether Leonora's boosted strength weakened due to losing some of her purity or if Leonora was just exhausted after climaxing, Kamito did not know. However, Kamito did not miss this opportunity to turn the tables and swapped positions with Leonora, pinning her down.

"Hah... Hah..." Leonora panted as she tried to recover.

Kamito reached down and took off his pants along with his underwear. Kamito also took off Leonora's pantyhose. (I really should have done this first, there wouldn't be such a mess.) This freed Kamito's raging boner and Kamito caught sight of Leonora's wet womanhood.

Kamito positioned himself back on top of Leonora.

"This is our last chance to stop, do you still want to continue past this point of no return?"

"I have told you before, I want to bear your children. Please continue."

"Alright then, I will put it in now." Kamito thrusts his manhood into Leonora.

"Ah! Kamito-kun!" Pain was evident in Leonora's voice.

"S-so tight!" Kamito was unable to keep himself from expressing his thoughts.

"I will go slowly until you tell me to okay?"

"No, it's fine. For the sake of conceiving a baby, I will endure all the pain. That, and because it does not hurt much."

"If you say so."

Kamito started to thrust in and out of Leonora.

"Ahh! I'm going to melt!"

"This feels so good, I hope you do too!"

"I have already climaxed once, so let's climax together next."

"Yeah please do!."

After a few more thrusts, Kamito felt like cumming. The wet interior of Leonora was way too pleasurable for the virgin Kamito. He couldn't last long as this was a completely new experience for Kamito.

"I am going to come!"

"Do it inside!"

Kamito spilled his load inside Leonora.

The two went on to do it several times over as they had high stamina due to their previous training.

After the two finished, Kamito sat up while Leonora used his lap as a pillow.

"We just gave each other our purity right? So that means we can't commune with spirits anymore..." Kamito looked at the back of his hand and was shocked to find his seal still intact.

"Odd, I still have my spirit seals. Since I also need to cleanse and purify my body to reach my full power as an elementalist, in theory, shouldn't I lose my ability the same way other elementalists do?"

"Is this one of the qualities of the demon king?" Kamito questioned himself as he summoned Est in her Elemental Waffe form.

The sword shone brightly as Est spoke.

"Kamito... Pervert!"

The sword dematerialised after speaking two words.

Kamito sat there in shock as he realised Est could see whatever that just happened.

"I will miss Nidhogg." Leonora sulked as she got up from Kamito's lap and confirmed that she had no contract seals on her body.

"But it is worth it as I will have a strong baby." Leonora smiled as she rubbed her lower abdomen.

"I love you Leonora."

"I love you too, Kamito."

The couple shared one last kiss before the Dragondola finished descending.

The Dragondola landed on the castle top and the two exited after redressing themselves. Kamito had wiped his pants to make sure that Leonora's juices blended in. Leonora however, had to completely give up on wearing her pantyhose.

Later that evening... the inhabitants of the castle was wiped out by Greyworth. Leonora who had intercepted Greyworth at the stone bridge was killed instantly as she had lost her ability as an elementalist. Kamito succumbed to his rage after glancing at her bloody corpse and the power of Ren Ashdoll consumed him.

Kamito was reborn as the second demon king and brought chaos and destruction across the world. The world was utterly ravaged as the monster that was once Kamito could not be stopped.

The End.

* * *

 **And it is done. The only thing I was dissapointed in this story was the fact that the coversations were not done that well.**


End file.
